


Work

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Jumin gets a call from work in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Work

Jumin’s ushered voice wakes you up in the middle of the night, your arms extending towards his side of the bed only to discover that it’s empty. You slowly open your groggy eyes, confused by his absent, and you slightly turn your head towards where you’re hearing his voice to see him standing by the wide window, the man looking at the city while speaking on the phone.

“ _Hm… I understand… Yes, father. I’ll go take care of this right now…_ ” He hangs up his phone soon after this, looking back towards your phone when he noticed the movement you just made to sit up. “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you up, love… you should go back to sleep-”

“What time is it?” His heart melts at the sound of your tired voice, your hands scrubbing your eyes to help you see better before you notice that he’s in his daily clothes. “Are you going back to the office?”

“It’s midnight, and yes.” He doesn’t like how your expression seems to falter at his answer, his eyes saddening. “But I promise I’ll be back before morning.”

“It’s okay, Jumin.” You slightly close your eyes, too tired to keep them wide open as you give him a small smile. “Your work is important, I understand that.”

He doesn’t wait to take the few steps separating the two of you, his hands holding your head as he looks into your (e/c) orbs. “Can you wait for me?”

“Of course, I will.” Your smile turns to a sweet one and you gently put your hands on his, your thumb caressing his skin. “I love you.”

Those words coming out of your mouth always have this great impact on him, his usual stoic expression he gives to the world now replaced by a loving one. “I love you too.”

He presses his lips against yours for a moment to say goodbye, then he walks out of the room and leaves you alone in the darkness. You let out a long sigh, already missing him, but smile when you feel a thud beside you followed by the feeling of fur against your arm.

“Hello, Elizabeth.” You let your fingers go through her white fur, a purr already coming out of her. “You miss him too, huh?”

She gives you a meow as a response and you pick her up in your arms to hug her close, burring your face in her fur.

You might always miss Jumin, but the wait is always worth it.

Because he always comes back.


End file.
